


All Too Well (since you came along)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [29]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Lena accidentally bought Kara a ring.Kara wants to propose.Feat. the Danvers-Sawyers.





	All Too Well (since you came along)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is any good, but it's Supercorp, so it's probably alright.

After Maggie drops Jamie off at school, Lena follows her into their driveway. Maggie smiles at the thought of her daughter; she still can’t believe Jamie is in first grade already, even though it’s been almost four months. It’s Jamie’s last day of school before Christmas break, and Lena and Kara just got in yesterday for their winter break. Since Maggie has the day off, Lena asked if she could come by the house to catch up. Maggie, of course, said yes – she’s always got time for Lena Luthor.

As Maggie closes her car door behind her, she’s pulled into a tight hug by her honorary little sister. She chuckles.

“Hey, Lena. Miss me?”

Lena pulls back, amusement in her eyes, and punches Maggie’s arm.

“Ass. Of course I did. And I know you missed me too, you know.”

Maggie hugs her again. It amazes her every time she sees Lena, even though it’s been years, how much the girl – woman, now – has grown from the scared twelve-year-old who stumbled out of the closet for Maggie to catch her. Lena Luthor is now a force to be reckoned with, in every sense of the word. She’s confident, and speaks her mind, she smiles like she means it, finally, and she’s going to change the world. Maggie’s sure of it, and she couldn’t be prouder.

(Not to mention that Lena’s unapologetically gay, now, and that’s arguably what makes Maggie the proudest.)

“Yeah, Little Luthor, I did.”

“You know I’m twenty-two, right?”

“Yeah. And I’m thirty-five, so what, you’ll always be Little Luthor to me.”

“I’m taller than you,” Lena mumbles, and Maggie raises an eyebrow at her.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

Maggie chuckles again.

“Didn’t think so, Little Luthor. Didn’t think so.”

***

“So, how is the domestic life treating you?” Maggie asks as she hands Lena her coffee and joins her on the couch. Lena’s face lights up, almost happier than Maggie’s ever seen her, and Maggie feels fuzzily warm at the sight. Kara and Lena moved into a small apartment in New York at the beginning of the academic year – they would both be graduating at the end of the year, though Lena would be continuing with her Master’s degree.

“God, Maggie, it’s _amazing._ I mean, I’ve lived with Kara before, right? But this is totally different. I wake up in the mornings, and Kara’s in the kitchen in nothing but one of my shirts – whoa, you probably don’t want to know that, huh? Anyway, she’s making pancakes, and she’s just so, so _beautiful_ like that, you know? I feel like I’m getting to know a whole different part of her, and it just makes me fall more in love with her, I… it’s like it was meant to be this way, you know? Like we were meant to share our lives.”

“Yeah. I remember when me and Alex moved in together – I’d actually just bought her a ring, and-“

“What? You bought her a ring? Wasn’t that, like, four years before you got engaged?”

There’s something in Lena’s eyes Maggie recognizes – excitement bordering on panic, and Maggie knows what that means: she’s a detective, she detects. Maggie smirks.

“Yeah, I mean, I saw the ring and I couldn’t _not_ buy it, you know?”

“Yeah, I guess I get it, I mean, theoretically, from an observer’s point of view, you know, it’s not like… point is, I get it.”

“Lena, you got something to get off your chest?”

Lena huffs, going so far as to cross her arms petulantly and even pout. (Maybe not _all_ grown up, then.)

“How do you always _know_? Never mind, don’t answer that – detective, detecting, I know. I, uh, I accidentally bought Kara a ring?”

“ _What?!_ ”

Maggie did _not_ see that coming. She’d assumed that Lena was thinking about proposing, but already having bought a ring? That’s next level. Lena smirks, though her nerves still show.

“Didn’t see that one coming, Detective?”

“Shut up and tell me _everything._ ”

“Well, I was shopping for Christmas presents, as one does, and I walked by this jewellery store – and this ring, it was in the window, and – it just immediately – I mean, it was so – it was _Kara’s_ ring, Maggie, that’s the only way I can explain it. It was meant for her, for… for us. I actually, uhm…”

Lena’s coat is hanging by the door, and she gets up to fetch a small box from its pocket. “… I have it here, I’ve been carrying it around since, if you wanna…”

Lena holds out the box to Maggie shyly. Maggie takes it and carefully opens the lid – only to gasp at what she finds. The ring is simple, but beautiful, a white gold band with a clear diamond flanked by two smaller blue sapphires the exact shade of Kara’s eyes. Maggie looks up to see tears in Lena’s eyes, the younger girl unable to look away from the ring.

“I see what you mean, Lena,” Maggie says, handing the ring back to her, and when Lena smiles, Maggie doesn’t think she’s ever seen the girl so in love. And that’s saying something, considering she’d literally witnessed Kara and Lena’s entire love story.

“Yeah, so… you know the Luthors left me all that money when I got emancipated, but then the Danvers wouldn’t let me pay for school or anything, and I got that scholarship to college, so. I just bought it on the spot. I just… Maggie, I love Kara with everything that I am and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Our anniversary is coming up, and… I was thinking of taking her to the playground where we first met, and then, I, uh, I have a whole speech and everything, but yeah. I’m going to ask Kara to marry me. On our anniversary. Which is in two days. Oh, fuck.”

Lena’s eyes are huge, but as nervous as Maggie can see she is, there’s not a shred of fear – it’s all excitement.

“Looks like we’ve got a proposal to plan!”

“Okay, yeah, thanks, but first, I’ve been hogging this conversation. How’s Jamie? Is she handling first grade okay?”

Maggie grins. There’s only one thing that she’d rather talk about than her favourite kids getting engaged, and that’s her daughter. God, she loves that little girl.

“Jamie’s doing great, actually, the other day her teacher…”

***

Lena goes with Maggie to pick Jamie up from school, since she only has a half day, and can’t help the grin on her face when the little girl runs toward them.

“Aun’ Lena! You’re here too!”

Jamie nearly knocks the wind out of Lena with the force of her hug. She wraps her arms around Lena’s waist, pressing her face into Lena’s stomach. Lena giggles, she’s always so happy around this kid. Jamie’s like a little ball of sunshine (she reminds Lena _so much_ of Kara at that age) and Lena can’t get enough of it.

“Hey, Jamie, how was your day? Your mommy says you’ve been doing really great at math!”

“I have! Miss Johnson says I’m the best adder in the class!”

“That’s so great! I’m so proud of you!”

“I like math. Mama says you like math too?”

“I do, I’m gonna be an engineer, actually.”

“Mommy, I wanna be a en – engine – I wanna be like Aun’ Lena when I grow up!”

Maggie grins at Lena and then down at her daughter. “Whatever you want, sweetie. What do you say we go home and have some lunch?”

“Mac and cheese?”

“What else?”

“Is Aun’ Lena coming?”

Lena smiles at the little girl looking up at her with big eyes and a pout that could rival Kara’s. “Of course! You wanna hear about the robot I built for my project?”

“You build _robots_?!”

(Maggie has never seen Jamie as enraptured as she is by Lena’s story – she doesn’t think her daughter has ever stayed silent for an entire car ride, either.)

“Where’s Aun’ Kara? Aren’t you two always together?” Jamie asks Lena when they get home, and Lena chuckles.

“We are, actually, but Kara’s having lunch with your Mama at the hospital right now. We’re babysitting you tonight, though, so you’ll get to see her then.”

“Yay! Now tell me about the robot again – can it really play soccer?”

***

“Hi, Kara,” Alex greets her sister when she meets her in the hospital cafeteria. Kara hugs her tight, and when they sit down she can immediately see that the younger girl has something on her mind. She tries to hide her smirk, because yes, she can still read her little sister like a book, but she’s not about to force Kara to talk to her about whatever it is.

“Why are you smirking?”

Well, apparently Kara can read her, too.

“It just seems like you need to talk about something, that’s all.”

Kara huffs.

“Am I that obvious?”

“I just know you really well, I guess.”

Kara tangles her fingers on the table in front of her and looks down, but instead of looking sad, as Alex would expect her to if she was about to tell her something, Kara gets a goofy, lovesick smile on her face. Alex raises her eyebrows. This should be good.

“I… I’m going to propose to Lena. Tomorrow night. On our anniversary – it’s her turn to plan the date, but I’m going to ask her to marry me.”

If anyone ever asks, Alex will deny it, but she squeals. She has a hard time containing her excitement, and has to force herself not to talk too loudly – they _are_ in a public place, after all.

“Kara! Congratulations!”

Kara shrugs, that same lovesick smile still on her face.

“I just… I’ve always known I’m going to marry her, you know? But I just – I want her to be my wife, Alex, I can’t wait anymore. So I bought a ring, and… yeah. I’m going to ask her.”

“Can I see the ring?”

Kara grins, and reaches into her coat pocket.

“It just… I went looking for a ring, and when I saw this one, it was like it was made for her, you know?”

She opens the box for Alex to see, and Alex covers her mouth with her hand. She can feel tears gathering in her eyes, and who can really blame her? Her baby sister is showing her a fucking _engagement_ ring, okay? And it’s _beautiful._ It’s simple white gold, with three small green emeralds embedded in it – the exact shade of green of Lena’s eyes.

“I’m so happy for you, Kara! Oh my god, you’re getting engaged!”

Kara’s still smiling, looking down at the ring with a look Alex has only seen her using on Lena. A look of pure and utter adoration, of total devotion, of so much love it’s indescribable.

Alex can’t help but notice that it’s the exact same way Maggie looks at her.

“Yeah. I can’t really believe it either. But I… I love her _so much,_ Alex, sometimes I don’t even know what to do with it, you know?”

“That’s gay, Kara.”

“I’m fucking _bi._ ”

God, she missed her little sister.

***

“Are you sure?” Alex asks _again,_ and Kara sees Jamie roll her eyes at her mom. Alex doesn’t, and she decides not to mention it. She wants to be the cool aunt, damn it, and Lena’s already ahead with her ridiculously cool robot.

“Yes, Alex, we’re sure. Enjoy date night. We won’t let anything happen to Jamie, I promise. We’ve watched her before, you know.”

Alex has the decency to look sheepish at that, and Maggie tugs her along out the door.

“Come on, babe. Thanks again, Kara, Lena, and remember to keep it PG! Jamie’s still innocent, I’d like to keep her that way for as long as possible, please!”

Kara’s about to huff an answer – about how she and Lena aren’t _nearly_ as bad as Alex and Maggie when it comes to PDA – but they’re already at the car where they won’t hear her. They must be really excited for their date night. She closes the door behind them, and turns around to find her girlfriend and her niece looking at her with matching mischievous grins. See, the first time they babysat Jamie, Kara thought Lena was going to be the responsible one, while she’d be the fun aunt.

She’d never been more wrong.

“What are you two grinning about?”

“Wouldn’t you like to-“

Lena’s attempt at mystery is promptly ruined by an adorable, highly excited, six-year-old.  

“Aun’ Lena said we could bake cookies and that you make the best chocolate chips and please Aun’ Kara can we can we can we? I was _extra_ good today, I cleaned my room and put all my toys away and ate _all_ my veggies for lunch even though they’re _gross_ and please!”

Kara laughs. “Of course we can, sweetie. And your aunt Lena’s right, I _do_ make the best chocolate chip cookies in the world.”

The way Jamie grins at Kara makes her heart melt, and when Lena takes the little girl’s hand to lead her to the kitchen, the two already talking about that damn robot again, she can’t help but want to freeze the image. It’s really not far off to be thinking about somewhere in the near future, in which Lena would be leading _their_ kid to _their_ kitchen to bake cookies.

God, Kara can’t wait to this girl.

Sure, Lena’s been family for, like, ever. But her _wife_?

Kara can’t _fucking_ wait.

***

Lena doesn’t think she’s ever giggled this much, not even around Kara. She gets back to the kitchen from the bathroom to find her girlfriend and her niece covered head to toe in flour, both grinning at her guiltily.

“I leave for two minutes and I come back to two ghosts? You guys sure are something special, huh?”

“I dropped the bag,” Jamie says, “Are you mad? Aun’ Kara said it was okay…”

“It’s fine, sweetie, we’ll just have to clean up before your Mama and Mommy come home.”

The little girl grins again, and Kara picks her up to place her on the counter. She hands Jamie a wooden spoon and a large bowl.

“Okay, you’re on stirring duty. Aunt Lena’s going to measure, and I’m going to put everything in the bowl. Let’s do this!”

Kara keeps talking to Jamie throughout the whole process, and Lena didn’t think she could fall more in love with this girl, but apparently she can. Easily. And apparently, her brain has decided that thinking about Kara with _their_ future kids is a brilliant idea, and Lena can’t _stop._

She can’t wait to start the rest of her life with Kara Danvers.

***

Getting Jamie to bed is a mission.

“Why did you give her so many chocolate chips, Kara?”

“Me? You’re the one who kept sneaking her cookie dough!”

“You try saying no to that face!”

“That also exonerates me, just so you know.”

But finally, Jamie comes down from her sugar high and Lena and Kara go about cleaning the kitchen. Once every surface is sparkling, and all the dishes are done and dried, Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s waist and moves them so she’s pinning Lena to the kitchen counter.

“You know,” she whispers against Lena’s lips, “the way you are with Jamie? It makes me fall so much more in love with you, even if I didn’t think that would be possible.”

“Yeah, ditto, love.”

“D’you think we’d be good parents?”

Lena giggles. “Are we having the kids talk?”

Kara grins. “Hypothetically.”

“Hypothetically, I think you’d be a great mom. Except that your kids would get everything they wanted, because you can’t say no.”

“Neither can you.”

“Which is why our kids would be spoiled rotten.”

Kara pulls Lena closer to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“You said ‘our’ that time.”

“Did I?”

“Hm.”

“I must have a crush on you, then.”

“That’s okay, I have a crush on you too.”

Lena closes the gap, kissing Kara soundly to stop herself from just proposing right now, right here. Kara is being too fucking cute right now, how is she supposed to wait until tomorrow? Kara kisses back, lifting her effortlessly onto the counter and pressing closer. She starts pressing kisses to Lena’s neck, and Lena throws her head back to give her better access.

“Not in our kitchen, come on!”

They separate to find Maggie and Alex, Maggie looking exasperated, Alex with her hand covering her eyes.

“I’ll never get used to seeing my little sister like that.”

“They’re done, babe, you can look.”

“When are they ever really done, though?”

***

It’s time.

Lena is literally shaking.

It’s not that she thinks Kara will say no, it’s just that she wants this to be perfect, because Kara is still a literal ray of sunshine and deserves perfect. They pull up to the school, and Kara looks over at her, confused.

“Lee, are we at the school? You know it’s winter break, right?”

“I thought for our ninth anniversary, we could come back to where we first met? Have a picnic on the jungle gym?”

Kara leans over to kiss her, her smile quickly obstructing it.

“You are the cutest person in the whole entire world, Lena Luthor. I love you.”

Lena smiles softly, though the nerves don’t allow her to smile fully, and gets out of the car, running around to open Kara’s door as well. Kara gets out and laces their fingers together, taking the picnic basket from Lena with only mild resistance.

They climb to the top of the jungle gym, Kara helping Lena up, and settle in the small space.

“This thing is smaller than I remember,” Lena grumbles, and Kara laughs.

“It’s an excuse to cuddle, babe.”

“Kara, we’ve been together for nine years, you don’t need an excuse to cuddle me.”

“Still,” Kara says, shifting a little, “I can do this – “ she snakes an arm around Lena’s waist, “and this –“ her other arm goes under Lena’s legs, “and voilá!”

The next thing Lena knows, she’s in Kara’s lap. Kara’s grinning like the cat that got the cream and Lena laughs at her ridiculous girlfriend. God, she loves this girl.

And she was planning on proposing at the end of the date, but the way Kara’s looking at her right now? She can’t wait another second.

“Hey, Kara?”

She turns slightly so she can look Kara in the eyes while still sitting in her lap, and takes a deep breath. Here goes.

“Kara, you… you pretty much saved my life, you know? I don’t know… I don’t _want_ to know, hell, I don’t even want to _think_ about how my life would have turned out if you hadn’t saved me that day on the playground and insisted to be my friend. I… I really like the me I am when I’m with you. You’re like a literal ray of sunshine, which I’ve said since day one, I know, but you really are – you light up everything around you and you warm me to my core. You’re perfect, well, perfect for me, at least, and I love you with everything that I have and everything that I am. And, well, I – I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Lena takes out the ring box, opening it as she holds it out to Kara, and Kara gasps, tears immediately springing into her eyes.

“I know I’m not on one knee, but – Kara Danvers, will you marry me?”

She locks eyes with Kara, hope shining through, waiting for an answer, _literally_ shaking, and Kara? Kara holds up a single index finger. What the -

“Kara, what – “

“Just one little thing,” Kara says, bringing her other hand from behind her back to reveal an identical ring box. “ _I_ was going to propose tonight.”

Lena surges forward to kiss her, and Kara reciprocates almost instantly. The kiss can’t deepen, inhibited by their smiles and tears, but they pull back only slightly, their foreheads still connected.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Lena says softly.

“You can take that as a _hell_ yes.”

“May I?” Lena asks, motioning towards Kara’s hand with the ring. Kara holds out her left hand, and Lena slips the ring on her finger with shaky hands. Kara looks down at her hand in awe.

“Lena. It’s beautiful.”

“Not nearly as beautiful as the girl wearing it.”

“Charmer.”

Kara grins and delicately takes Lena’s left hand in both of hers.

“May I?”

Lena nods, and Kara slips her ring on. Lena can feel tears leaking from her eyes, but she can’t be bothered to wipe them away right now.

She’s too busy admiring her ring.

Her _engagement_ ring.

She’s _engaged._

To _Kara Danvers._

If only twelve-year-old Lena Luthor knew how she would end up – that she was right.

She _was_ going to be okay.

So much more than okay, in fact.

***

“What are the chances that we decide to propose on the same night?”

“Maybe we’re just _that_ meant to be.”

Kara kisses her.

“We are _definitely_ that meant to be.”

“Kara?”

“Lee?”

“We’re _engaged._ ”

“I’ve never been happier.”

“I love you, Kara Danvers.”

“I love _you,_ Lena Luthor.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I've been a little MIA - my parents are being dicks about me coming out and I wasn't handling it great.
> 
> In better news - I made a Twitter - @baeven_reyes. Please come check it out and talk to me? I think I can interact with you more directly there. I guarantee a follow back :)
> 
> (Tumblr is still bi-genius <3)


End file.
